Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox (The Sins and Emotions One-Shots)
by KittyJen1337
Summary: A collective of gory and nightmare-inducing scenes to come in Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox. Each TC member and non TC member will represent a sin or emotion that best suits them by their unforgiving pasts. Read if you dare.
1. Enderlox (Sin - Wrath)

**Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox (The Sins and Emotions)**

**Chapter 1: Enderlox (Sin - Wrath)**

* * *

**-Warning: Contains intense blood, gore, acts of decapitation and goring out sensitive body parts. You have been warned.**

* * *

The night sky settled upon the dark and battle-field scarred land. It was long and cold hours after half of the army escaped from the falling ship that soon made a crash landing across the dark forest and eventually comes to a stop after plowing through several hundred spruce trees. The other half of the army escaped in the other direction, while the rest of the million recruits make it into Blocktropolis.

As the madness unfolded within the crowded city, a lone figure stands at the edge of a cliff and gazes out to the city, his expression blank and unresponsive. His unruly hair waves along with the cold winds that blew across his pale face. He bares his sharp teeth in anger as he continues to gaze into the city, where the thousands and thousands of recruits stood around in the streets.

Appearing right next to him is his Master, who makes a few steps until he is next to him. The green cape wrapped around his shoulders and covered some of his head wavers like a flag as he turns his gaze to the city, before abruptly turning it towards his loyal pet.

"Now is the time to show your true power. You let him take all of the glory, all of the fame...all of the truths. But now, you get to show him who the true leader is...you. And by eliminating all of those recruits down there will you achieve the truth of your destiny", he explained to the dragon hybrid, his blank eyes glow dully in the dark.

The hybrid glances over at his Master and replies "Yes, Master. I will show them the true sin which burns within my being...Wrath". The god replies "Then...go down there and put on a bloodbath". The hybrid nods only once and leaps off the rocky cliff, gliding towards the city while slightly moving his wings upward and downward. The wind crashes against his face, but it doesn't stop the hybrid from slowing down.

Enderlox glides above the forest below him and towards the crowded city. His sight only target at the large bodies of recruits on the streets.

Meanwhile, within the cities, thousands of recruits move close to each other for protection. Then, the recruits hear a female recruit cry out as she points in a direction towards the air "**LOOK! UP IN THE SKY!**"

Every male and female fighter gaze toward the direction she is pointing in and gape, seeing the hybrid make his arrival in the city. Enderlox gently lands on the paved street in front of him as he gazes evilly towards the large masses of Minecrafters.

Pushing through the crowds moments later is the squadron leaders, heavily armored units wielding electrical-radiating spears. Knowing what the squadron leaders are doing, the recruits move themselves like a wave in motion and hide behind the armored men, who stand bravery against the hybrid and point their electrical blades towards Enderlox. However, the hybrid seems rather relaxed and doesn't feel an pint of fear as he gazes towards the humans and hybrids that make up nearly a quarter-half of the Sky Army.

Enderlox explains "Now, Now, Sky Army...is that any way to treat a visitor coming into a city?" One of the squadron leaders takes a risk and steps forward, a bright-yellow shield is embedded into the left armor part of his arm.

He angrily remarks "You're no visitor! You are a danger to society and an psychopathic monster that needs to be stopped at once! But because we are bounded by the laws of peace, power, and tranquilly, I'm issuing you one warning, Enderlox! Either you leave this city alone and surrender yourself to the Sky Army for testing to rid you of the toxin that ravages your body...or suffer the consequences". He clicks a button on the bottom of his weapon. Two more blades appear on the spear and spread to the very tip of the middle blade, electrical currents swim through the iron-made blades.

After that one statement, a dead silence blankets over the two sides. About one million recruits, armed and protected my enchanted armor and weapons...and the other is only Enderlox. The hybrid looks down for a moment, his spiny tail flicks across the cold pavement that makes up the road. He lets out a deep sigh, a purplish mist erupts from his breath.

Enderlox gazes up as his serpent-like eyes pierces into the thousands of stares and gives nearly every recruit looking up him a shiver down their spines. He smirks evilly as he smiles and reveals sharp, jagged teeth. "Go ahead...and show me the consequences if I continue to do what I want to do", Enderlox challenged, raising an eyebrow in confidence at the squadron leader who was just a few blocks away from the army.

"Fine, then! You asked for it!", the lone squadron leader shouted out. He yanks the spear back and throws it towards Enderlox. The bladed weapon stabs itself into the hybrid's chest. However, Enderlox doesn't let out any type of pained emotion. He merely just glances down at the weapon stuck into his chest. Moments later, he grabs a part of the spear and pulls it out of his now-bleeding chest.

He looks up and smiles evilly again as the bloody wounds on his chest slowly begins to disappear, the blood that once stained his purple shirt vanish into thin air. The squadron leader gapes in shock upon seeing the extent of Enderlox's powers.

"_Oh my Notch...he's...he's invincible_", the squadron leader quickly through to himself after witnessing the result of throwing the weapon at the hybrid.

Then, the heavily-armored recruit is snapped out of his mind when he hears Enderlox say "Nice toss. I must say, you have perplexing accuracy. In fact, it kinda tickled when it stabbed into my chest".

While analyzing the spear, the Ender-radiating monster spots a dial on the handle of the weapon, able to set the power of the electrical currents when they come in contact with anything. It is currently set on 5. The hybrid mentally gets an demented idea and moves the dial right, moving it from 5 to 10. The light emitting from the blades gets brighter, and more electrical currents fly over the glowing sharp weapons.

"Now...let me give this weapon a throw. That is, of course...if you can catch it!", Enderlox yelled out and without warning, throws the spear back at the squadron leader with unbelievable speed. Without having time to react, the spear gouges out the man's eyeballs as it punctures through his visor attached to his helmet. Every recruit gasp in shock and watch as blood immediately begins pouring from his helmet and stains his butter armor.

Then, his body begins to shake uncontrollably due to the electrical currents flowing through his veins and completely burning his insides into a crisp. After a few seconds of being electrocuted on the highest level from the spear, his hand suddenly implodes. Recruits, even the squadron leaders, back away quickly as parts of his head and brain splatter all over the road. The spear stabs itself into the blood-stained sidewalk, leaving a large crack which is quickly filled in with blood.

Everyone watches in horror as the headless body of the squadron leader stumbles around for a bit, then collapses to the ground. Blood profusely pours out of the area that once was covered by his head. Everyone gazes at Enderlox, who seems to enjoy the gruesome sight in front of him. Enderlox exclaims "Oops...looks like he didn't catch it. Poor him. So...unless you all want to see your organs ripped out of your mouths, I suggest that you all move out of my way so I can destroy this wretched city for the enjoyment of my master".

Then, one of the squadron leaders turns around and shouts "Everyone, get him! There's a million of us and only one of him! He doesn't stand a chance!" That exclaim makes everyone glare at the hybrid and wield out their enchanted weapons. Recruits let out a war cry as they starts running after the hybrid, some of them jumping over the headless body of one of the squadron leaders.

When Enderlox sees the wave of squadron leaders nearly reaching him, he mutters to himself "Very well. You leave me no other option".

One of the leaders swings his spear towards Enderlox, but he quickly grabs it and yanks it out of the squadron leader's grasp. He swings the pole and knocks the man's protective helmet off his head. Then, he pulls it upwards and shoves the metallic pole down the man's throat, making the squadron leader gag violently. Enderlox glances quickly behind him as he sees the other leaders wielding their spear towards him. He heaves the weapon, still stuck inside the leader's mouth, and throws the weapon towards the leaders. Every squadron leader is struck by the spear, electricity erupts and electrocutes every one of them, including the leader still stuck with the pole completely engulfed within him.

Eventually, the group of fighters collapse on the road, electrocuted to the brink that their hearts stopped. Enderlox throws himself into the air, letting his wings start flapping. He gazes down as the thousands of recruits gather below him and start shouting angry comments for him to come down and face the music.

Smiling evilly as he sees his prey where he wants his prey to be, Enderlox leans back and starts forming a bright-purple glowing sphere of fire within his mouth. As he absorbs more and more power in his aura and into his attack, the flaming sphere gets larger and larger. Within a few moments, the sphere is around one foot long and 3 feet wide. Enderlox closes his mouth and grasp the flaming sphere with both of his hands. He glares down at the recruits below him, who gape in shock as they sees the extension of his powers.

"**ENDER FLAMING SPHERE!**", Enderlox cried out into the air, then throws the ball of purple flames at the recruits. The sphere strikes a group of recruits and explodes, sending hundreds and hundreds of recruits in all direction.

Some of the recruits slam into the hard-brick walls of buildings, breaking their heads open and their skills bust open on impact, killing them instantly. Some recruits are burned alive and scream in agony as they desperately try to put themselves out from the purple fire, but some unfortunate ones are too late and collapses on the road, stiff as the flames continue to burn their skin to the bone.

However, half of the army of recruits avoid the attack and charge after Enderlox. The hybrid descends to the ground and attacks any recruit that gets to close to him. A female swipes at him with a butter sword, but he grabs the blade and yanks the sword from her grasp. He leaps onto her, placing his head on each side of her neck and with one hard turn to the right, her neck breaks in half and she falls to the road.

Enderlox leaps off of her body and makes a grab for her sword, does a backflip, and stabs an oncoming recruit in the forehead. He swings the sword around, making the deceased male recruit slide off of the bloodied blade. He grabs the sword by its blade and throws it, the weapon spins rapidly in the air and stabs another female in the eye, the very tip appears on the other side of her head. She screeches in extreme pain as she stumbles around while trying to pull out the weapon out of her head, but in a few seconds, she loses consciousness and falls on the blood-and-body-covered road.

A male creeper hybrid recruit appears with a pair of throwing knifes and throws the deadly pair at the hybrid. Enderlox growls as he quickly whips his tail and makes the knifes fly back towards the recruit who threw him. He gapes in shock as he has no time to dodge them, and both knifes stab him in the eyes. Blinded, the creeper hybrid yells out for help as he grabs the handles and manages to pull both of the knifes out of his bleeding eye sockets. But Enderlox lunges at him, grabbing his chin with both hands and forcefully pulls upward. The hybrid screams out in pain, Enderlox takes one last yank and pulls out the hybrid's head, along with his spine attached to the severed head.

The Ender creature leaps off the body as it collapses to the ground. He looks over as he sees more recruits running after him. Grasping the spine, Enderlox swings at a male recruit and bashes him on the head using his comrades remains. Then, the dragon hybrid turns and grabs another male recruit by his chestpiece. He forces the recruit's mouth open and stuffs the severed spine down his throat with no resistance. He delivers a powerful kick at the male recruit, making him fly backwards and crash through a window near a building.

Having enough of the recruits running after, Enderlox decides to finish off the fight against the recruits. He summons two sharp Ender swords into his grasp and aims them towards the remaining hundred of recruits still alive and still fighting. Once he gets his aim, Enderlox throws both of the swords towards the fighters. Like a flash of lighting, both swords goes through the necks of the recruits, twirling through lines of recruits as if they had a mine of their own.

Both swords twirl back to their thrower. Enderlox looks up and watches as the recruits stand silently without breathing, talking, or moving. The hybrid smiles in delight as he turns around and starts walking out of the city. Moments later, multiple grotesque squashing and squishing sounds are heard from behind him. Heads begin to litter the streets that once held millions of living recruits, but now holds millions of dead recruits. At the same time, all remaining bodies collapse to the road and violently spew out blood at an uncontrollable rate.

Stopping in his tracks, Enderlox looks behind himself and mutters "My work here is done". Then, when he looks forward at the edge of the city, he sees his master walking up to him. Enderlox takes a bow upon his arrival. Herobrine grins sadistically as he states to the hybrid "Job well done, Enderlox. There is no possible way that no one could have survived that".

"All in a day's work, master", Enderlox replied, gazing up at the god. Herobrine comments with "Hopefully, this will put a dent in the Sky Army armed forces. Come, Enderlox. We still have a lot to do".

"Yes, master", Enderlox replied. Herobrine levitates into the air and starts gliding away. Enderlox start flapping his wings and takes off after his master. Once the two powerful beings are gone, silence once again blankets over the seemingly-deserted city.

Across the quiet and cold streets of the city, thousands and thousands of recruits lay dead in their own pools of blood, with either weapons struck into their bodies, burned to death, or electrocuted to death. Severed limbs lay across the streets, still losing blood each second. Amongst the deceased recruits of humans or hybrids, males or females, that littered the desolate streets of Blocktropolis...

...One lone figure stood alone in the streets covered with dead, bleeding bodies...this particular figure standing alone...is the only recruit not killed by Enderlox's Wrath. A male recruit to be exact.

The lonely recruit glances towards the night sky, the Blood Moon still present in the eerie night.

"Notch...why...why have you sparred me?", the male recruit asked, his red-colored pupils slightly blood-shot from tears pouring down his eyes.

...There was no reply. Only reply to him...was the scent of death as it lied around him and under his feet.

* * *

**Yeah...in case you guys haven't figured it out, this is gonna be one of the many scenes to come in The Rise of Enderlox. But...I think I might have lost half of my sanity writing this.**

**But, there will be more to come in this new story, featuring the many sins and emotions that will impacted each and every famous Minecrafter. Hopefully, once I finish SkyShorts Season 5, I'll continue with The Rise of Enderlox. So, stay tune and I...hope...you enjoyed this.**


	2. Trailer: Deadly Sins and Emotions

**Trailer: Deadly Sins and Emotions**

* * *

**I know I haven't updated The Rise of Enderlox in like forever. But I'm getting to close one of my stories and I should be able to get to the Rise of Enderlox soon. In the meantime, enjoy this preview of what is to come in the epic story of a lifetime.**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

"We are the future...we are not like any other person in the world. While they rely on the craftsmanship of weaponry and armor, we don't need any of that. All that we rely on to complete the orders of the master...is our sins and emotions".

* * *

"I represent Wrath. My hatred towards my past and my life burns greatly like a dying star. I'm the sinner of one of the many deadly sins".

**...**

"I represent Pride. The only one I care for is myself. Everyone else is of the lower importance unlike me. I wish to be on top and always rule my position as the greatest. Those who challenge me for my spot...will die!"

**...**

"I represent Greed. I want the greatest of riches and the legendary of treasures. No one will stand in my way of getting what I want and if they're so foolish enough to stop me...they'll be in for a horrible ending".

**...**

"I represent Envy. Everyone else gets to enjoy what they want, but me? I get absolutely nothing. Which is why...if I can't have it, then nobody will".

**...**

"I represent Gluttony. I indulge myself in so much goods and rewards when I complete an order. It's both satisfying and absolutely pleasurable. Though I am not like any other, I follow the orders of those who have created me".

**...**

"I represent Sloth. The thought of working towards something so useless and pathetic is just grueling for me. Instead, I reply on my weaponry to carry my almost-easy tasks. My obsessions bring me to the very top and allow me to relax to my heart's content and without worry".

**...**

"I represent Lust. For years, I have longed to be loved by someone who hasn't turned their back on me or has passed into the afterlife and left me to die. But since the others see me as nothing but a monster, I have no other choice but to make them my slaves. To live out their lives, serving me as my never-ending thirst for power never seems to be quenched".

"I am Anger".

"I am Thirst".

"I am Happiness, Sadness, and Fury".

"I am Depression".

"I am Remorse".

**"I...am...Revenge".**

"You don't get it, do you? _We are_ the sinners of the Deadly Sins across the world and we have always been".

* * *

**...Scared, are you not? If only you guys would know which of these sins and emotions belonged to who, you would be dumbstruck!**


	3. Nero (Sin - Envy)

**Nero (Sin - Envy)**

Have you ever believed in...magic? Well, Seto believes in magic and can even wield it to his heart's content.

Well, now that he is Nero, he believes that he _is_ magic. With extraordinary moves unlike any magical wielder out there, Nero is a threat to be reckoned with.

The evil sorcerer looks out in the calm and deep blue sea, watching the waves crash into the water with a mixture of blue and white. The Blood Moon lights up the more-than-calm ocean, adding tints of red to reflect upon the surface. The tantalizing feel of the view...is enough to make Nero grimace in disgust. He lifts up his hand and in a blink of an eye, the entire blue color of the ocean turns into a sickish purplish color. Nero smiles evilly as he lowers his hand. "Perfect", he thought to himself. The mage relishes in the dark beauty of the purple and red sparkling view of the once beautiful ocean for a few moments, then without turning his head, slightly darts his eyes to the left when he hears a very faint set of footsteps erupt behind him.

"Enjoying your powers, Nero?", a deep voice asked him, the identity of the figure hidden away by the dark shadows of the dead trees. Nero turns his head and smirks before saying "Yes, I am. I never thought it would feel this good to be a sinner. And I have you to thank for turning me like this and freeing me from the life I once was forced to suffer in, Enderlox".

The figure chuckles darkly as he takes a few steps ahead, revealing to be Enderlox himself. He slowly approaches the mage and stands beside him, flinging his wings to his back while curling his tail near his feet. The dragon hybrid gazes out at the ocean before replying "Not a problem at all, Nero. After all, you are my most trustworthy companion and one that the mortals here call...a friend". Nero nods once glancing out at the sea. "Yeah...friends. Something that I once wanted in the past...but apparently, it wasn't the case when it came to Mitchell".

"You mustn't worry about that PvP warrior, Nero", Enderlox reassured the sorcerer. "I'll make sure that you not only get your revenge on him, but to make him suffer for the rest of his natural born life and cripple him so badly...that he will never, ever be able to participate in the Hunger Games. That's all that you desire to satisfy your envies, don't you Nero?" Nero nods, almost robotically as the expression in his purple eyes remain unchanged. "It's all that I ever dream of. Once I accomplish them, there is still so much more than I desire to have...including the world. But in the form that I'm in, I'll never be strong enough to keep up with you or Master".

"You just worry about becoming stronger, Nero", Enderlox calmly said, placing a gloved hand on the sorcerer's shoulder to assure him. "Within a few more months, you'll reach your second form and finally...your final form will prove that you have accomplished everything. But you won't go through this journey alone. I will accompany you through this grueling and possibly dangerous task to reach your ultimate form". Nero seems a bit reluctant for a moment as he gazes into the hybird's eyes and questions "But...how can I trust you if the others have abandoned me and you haven't yet?"

"Nero...we were friends before we got corrupted. Now...we can rule everything with our friends once they eventually join us. And never again...will you be left behind...by the people who you thought were your friends", Enderlox exclaimed, staring deep into the corrupted mage's eyes.

"You promise?", Nero questioned.

"Until the day I die".


	4. Bloody Mariee (Emotion - Suicidal)

**Bloody Mariee (Emotion - Suicidal)**

* * *

_"The world isn't fair...but then again...when has it always been fair to us...us monsters?" -Bloody Mariee_

Bloody stands at the very edge of the cliff, watching the waves of the deep purple ocean. She glances up at the sky, where the Blood Moon still released its eerie light upon the land below it. However, to Bloody, she found it absolutely beautiful...just like she used to be...before the torture...before the beatings...before she was captured and mercilessly used and beaten by Nero on a daily basis. However, because of the effects with the Taint, Bloody can no longer recollect the memories of her former life. All that she knows is her name, what she truly represents, and what her mission will be later on when she is stronger.

"Bloody...", a familiar voice asked from behind her. Bloody lowers her gaze and glances over her shoulder, immediately seeing her master standing with a murderous look in his eyes. He asks her "Ready for the second course of making you stronger?"

"Nero...you know I'm always ready when you are", Bloody replies as she turns completely around. Nero smirks as he slowly makes his way over to the blood-stained and bruised woman. He circles her as he says "You say that...but just to be sure, let's go over your phrasing again. First question...what do you represent?"

"I represent the Emotion Suicidal. I long to slaughter myself to end the pain that I'm enduring, but the advantage is that nothing can kill me...and I can lead those to their own self-inflicted deaths", Bloody answered back in a monotone voice.

"Good. Second question...who is the enemy?", Nero asked again, gripping his hands into fists if Bloody gets the question wrong. The woman answers back "The Sky Army...but the most feared enemy by you is Mitchell".

"And what did he do?!", Nero hissed at her, his eyes glowing purple in extreme fury.

"He ruined your life...took all of your friends away from you...and made you feel like tossed trash on the curb of a street", Bloody remarked, getting a very enraged expression from the thought in her head.

"Good, good...my final question...when we eventually find him...What..will..you..**DO**?!"

"I will lead him to you. From there, you may torture him and cause him the same pain that he casted upon you. Anything to please you, Master", Bloody said, falling to her knees and bows in front of the corrupted sorcerer. Nero looks down at the woman for a few moments, then smiles before saying "Wow...you actually got all of those questions right for once, Bloody. Maybe this time, I'll skip your beating".

"Thank you, Master", Bloody said, looking up at the mage as she pushes herself to her feet.

"Just don't turn your back on me...or else I won't be hesitant to end your life with just a snap of your neck", Nero warned in a deep voice. Bloody only nods back in response and says back "Yes, Master. I promise I won't".

"You better".


	5. Jagrome (Sin - Pride)

**Jagrome (Sin - Pride)**

* * *

_"Every great warrior will eventually fall while new ones will rise. I, however...will never fall and will only keep rising". _-Jagrome

Standing over the village targeted, Jagrome stares with no emotion in his eyes as his clan of Baccas stand behind him with eagerness to kill shining in their eyes. A slow breeze gently beats against Jagrome's fur, throwing it in all directions and becomes only more unruly. The Ultimate PvP Warrior glances from the village and towards the Blood Moon, its blood-red color the same shade on his suit. The corrupted Bacca then glances to his left and sees a figure standing near the cliff he and his clan are standing near. The figure looks over at him, his white glowing eyes lights up the darkness that eats up the area that he and the other are in.

"Show me your abilities", the figure said, his voice revealing him to be Herobrine.

Jagrome smiles evilly as he nods before looking at the village. Though it is a small village, a decent amount of villagers and Minecrafters flourish within the many homes built in it and are completely unprepared and unaware of the danger that awaits for them just on top of a cliff. The new self-announced leader of the clan raises his staff out and lets out one word that will end all of the lives in the village.

"...Kill 'em", Jagrome growled out.

In an instant, all of the Baccas rush forward and scale down the rocky cliff they were once standing on. Soldiers sprint down nearby paths while Predators skillfully jump from tree to tree with their razor-sharp claws as their jaws drip with a purplish foam as their purple-stained teeth are literally aching to bite down into a victim. Assassins climb up nearby tall trees and find spots where they can take aim, wielding out enchanted bows and wait for the rest of the clan to get within the village. Medics standby behind trees that are a certain distance away from the village. Armed with a pair of swords, the Medics are ready to heal any of those who get hurt as their scarves blow alongside with the breeze and shows off their red crosses stitched into the fabrics.

Within the outskirts of the village, nearby Minecrafters are busy carrying resources to help them when one of them hears a rustling in the forest. The male glances over his shoulder and towards the dense forest besides him, but the rustling soon dies away and all is silent. However, this doesn't seem to calm the male. The Minecrafter places his resources down and carefully makes his way over to the forest, wielding out his iron sword along the way.

When he gets near the heavy brushes near the bases of trees, he squints his eyes to get a closer look when he takes a step even closer to the forest. All he can make out is darkness, combined with the gently swaying of leaves and branches in the trees. He backs away, assured that nothing seems out of the ordinary and he can resumes his collecting. But when he takes a glance at the canopies of the trees, he freezes up when he sees a pair of purple eyes staring down at him from the darkness. Before he can react, the pair of eyes lunge forward. The red moonlight reveals the pair to belong to a Predator, who opens up its mouth inhumanly wide and in an instant, shuts its jaws over the man's head, making the rest of his body go stiff.

With the yank, the Predator takes the man's head, along with his spine, from his body and eats it up. The headless body spews blood at a furious rate as it eventually topples over and surrounds itself in its own blood. The Predator lets go of the vine it was holding onto and lands on all fours to the ground, letting out a fearsome growl as it eagerly licks up the blood from its jaws. Suddenly, the forest bursts in a variety of rustling and growling as the Baccas take off for the attack, the Predator gallops on all fours to join its brethren.

Villagers and Minecrafters take a look and gape in horror as they see a giant wave of the Baccas running towards their village, their intentions were no good. Meanwhile, Jagrome stands behind and watches as his clan begins to attack the village from the inside out. Because no one in the village knew that this was going to happen, casualties begin to skyrocket as the variety of different Baccas attack them with weapons, claws, or teeth.

Some of the Minecrafters try to fight back as some snipers get on top of homes and get out their bows to start taking down the threats, but they themselves are taken down as the Assassins perched on the trees near the forests. They aim their bows at any snipers in the village and take them down only using one bow, their archery skills are its highest level and makes it nearly impossible for them to miss.

Within the village, Minecrafters try to defend themselves as Baccas lunge at them with their claws and jaws ready. Soldiers take down the defenders, killing off the only form of defense for the village. Predators bite down at those unlucky to escape and kill then slowly by sinking their jaws into their windpipe, causing large amounts of blood to stain their jaws and become to quench their thirst by any type of blood from any creature they catch.

The Soldiers reach to any nearby homes and set them on fire, watching the flames spread quickly through the homes and set others on fire as well. As quickly as the attack started, it ends as the last of the villagers and Minecrafters are killed off by the clan of Baccas. Close to the outskirts, the Baccas roar in victory as they claim the burning territory to be their expending home. Once the flames die away and all of the homes and bodies have been gotten rid of, they will replant trees to strengthen their forces and provide more homes as the clan will be expanding its numbers.

Within the cheering Baccas, Jagrome stands proudly on top of a nearby rock and seeing the flames dance around with the wind, the orange color is reflect off of his bright green eyes and mix along with the red cracks in his pupils.

"_So, this is what pride feels like? I absolutely enjoy it_", Jagrome thought to himself, closing his eyes as he begins to soak in the pride in the air, along with the faint smell of smoke from the fire.


	6. DeadlyVenom (Emotion - Sadism)

**DeadlyVenom (Emotion - Sadism)**

* * *

"_Everyone is entitled to their own insanity. We've all gone a little insane at one point of their lives, haven't they?_"

-DeadlyVenom

* * *

DeadlyVenom picks up the device and presses one of the buttons. The humanoid android picks up his head and automatically goes into battle mode. Cyber 2.0 picks up his arms, his blasters whirring to life and begin to take in the power coursing within his circuitry. The robotic man leaps into the air and aims one of his blasters at one of the targets, blowing it into bits with his firepower. When another target appears behind him, Cyber 2.0 turns his entire body and blows the target away with his other blaster, freezing the target instantly with his ice power.

When several more targets appear, the android gets to his feet and starts running towards the end of the course. Along the way, he aims at the targets side by side with him and either blows them away with his fire or freeze them into solid-ice with his ice. At the very end of the course, a large target pops up, towering over Cyber 2.0 just a few inches. The android activates his red optic, which whirs loudly before firing off a bright laser. The force of the laser completely vaporizes the entire target upon contact. Cyber 2.0 breaths rapidly before shutting his mouth completely, his given task completed.

He looks ahead to the beings in the room before being shut off by DeadlyVenom, his normal eye closes as his red optic powers down from its red color and turns dark.

DeadlyVenom turns to Herobrine, Nero standing next to him as he states "As you can see, CyberCanadian 2.0 has had some great improvements to his mental capacity and the way that he moves. Able to act quickly at the sight or sense of danger, he is the ultimate fighting android. My most brilliant project, if I do say so myself".

Herobrine stares at the inactive machine while rubbing his goatee as he says "Indeed, I do see some rather convincing improvements to the android's abilities and skills. The spread of the Taint has lately been going slower in corrupting the planet as of recently, but a robot like him would definitely assist us in Tainting the world. He's corrupted and strong, which is exactly what a sinner should be like".

"_Not as strong as me, though_", Nero thought to himself, adjusting the purple mask covering his mouth and nose.

"Say, do you think you could possibly make copies of him? We can probably use the added support for security around here", Herobrine questioned to the doctor.

"Of course I can. I'll just need to build some proto-bodies first, collect DNA from Cyber 2.0, and hopefully be able to transfer it over to the bodies and make exact clones of the original", Deadly said, smiling with pride over his ingenious ideas.

"Excellent. Notify me as soon as they are done", Herobrine replies. DeadlyVenom nods quietly back at the eyeless god. Moments later, Herobrine remembers something of importance and decides to ask the sorcerer and the doctor.

"By the way...have either of you seen Enderlox?", Herobrine questioned.

DeadlyVenom shakes his head while Nero replies with "Enderlox told me that he had to go do a quick errand. He should be back in a while".

Herobrine nods before saying "Thank you, Nero. I must return back to my castle, but keep up the good work on Cyber 2.0. It's good to see that some of the sinners are reaching their secondary forms, but there's a lot more where that came from." With that, Herobrine turns around and starts making his way out of the room, leaving Nero and DeadlyVenom near the training course. Once he is gone, Nero glances over at the inactive Cyber 2.0 and can't help but be bothered by something about the half-mechanical man, something that made him question either or not he is stronger than a man covered in metal. He looks over at DeadlyVenom and asks him "Deadly?"

"What is it, Nero?", DeadlyVenom questioned back, turning around to face the corrupted mage.

"Are...you so sure about Cyber here?", Nero asked, cocking one of his eyebrows questioningly.

"What do you mean by that?", DeadlyVenom asked back.

"After that incident where he somehow was able to override his controls, able to regain some of his deleted memories and then, go and attack me...I don't think making an entire clone army of him is such a good idea", Nero suggested, not able to imagine an entire Cyber army destroying him because of a malfunction or a rebelled order.

"Relax, Nero. Now that I've reached my secondary form, my I.Q is higher than that of an average non-Tainted person. And I'm determined to make sure that Mitchell here never regains his memories again and stay corrupted as long as we quench his appetite for Taint. Eventually, I'll become so infallible that it would be nearly impossible for me to make a mistake. Cyber 2.0 has a more controllable mainframe within him now, and I've updated the device you use to control him". DeadlyVenom reaches into his pocket and pulls out a much more advanced-looking remote and hands it to the sorcerer, Nero looks over the device with his dark cat-like pupils and sees that a much bigger improvement has been added to the device. Deadly moves next to the sorcerer and points to a green button that stood out from the other buttons.

"See this green one here? If Cyber 2.0 ever starts to show signs of rebellion or he unexpectedly attacks you instead of the enemy, press it right away. It'll reboot Cyber's entire robotic being, circuitry system, and mainframe, eventually reverting him back to his normal self", Deadly explains to him. Nero nods as he understands the work of the remote.

"Thanks, Deadly. With CyberCanadian under my control, he will surely prove helpful by helping me reach my final form. This secondary form I have...it's good...but it's not good enough. I just hope you know what you're doing when you make that Cyber army of clones", Nero said to the doctor, placing the remote into his pocket.

"Trust me; once you see the army in action, you'll have nothing to fear from them. If only Mitch can see what he has turned himself into, we both could bask in the sorrow and despair he could be showing right now", Deadly exclaims, just imagining the warrior on his knees and begging for absolute mercy. Nero chuckles as he has the same image in his head at that moment.

"Same here", Nero responded.

"Well, we should probably get going. You gonna leave Cyber 2.0 here for now?", DeadlyVenom asked, turning his body slightly towards the door.

"Yep. There's still a lot more training where that came from. Hopefully, he'll stay here and stay the way he is", Nero exclaimed before walking towards the door, DeadlyVenom following right behind him. When the duo are out of the room, all of the lights in the training room begins to dim down. In the middle of the training course, Cyber 2.0 remains in an inactive state with his head hanging over slightly and his arms drooping slightly to his sides. Everything goes quiet for a few seconds...however, a spark and a jerk come from Cyber 2.0, as the android whirs to life and his red optic comes online, the only bright thing in the room at that moment.


	7. Slashur (Emotion - Insanity)

**Slashur (Emotion - Insanity)**

_"I used to be innocent...everyone used to think that I was the happy-go-lucky humanoid watermelon who makes them laugh because of my mischief and my obnoxiously high-pitched voice...and then, I meet an unfortunate foe"._

_-Slashur_

* * *

Slashur crawls across the ceiling of the castle, digging his bladed hands into the netherbrick as he makes his way over to Herobrine and Enderlox. The two beings of power watch in curiosity as the animalistic melon finds a path down a nearby pillar. He lets go mid-way and lands on his feet. He walks over to Herobrine and Enderlox, immediately recognizing the former Nether God and bows down to show respect.

"Master Herobrine...it is a pleasure to meet you", Slashur hissed in delight, looking up at the god. Herobrine looks down at the melon with a confused expression on his face before glancing over at Enderlox, who turns to him and nods.

"Yes, this is the watermelon's outcome when he got infected with the Taint. I was shocked as well, but he can prove worthy of joining the Dead Army", Enderlox explained, looking at the Tainted melon who glances up and stares at both him and the eyeless god.

"Very well...what Negative Feeling, Emotion, or Sin do you represent?", Herobrine questioned to the the humanoid fruit.

Slashur pulls himself into a standing position and explains proudly "I represent the Emotion of Insanity. I'll wreak havoc and madness to anything and anyone who stares to get in my way. And once everything is gone, I will drive who gets in my path into the very edge of insanity". The melon chuckles manically to himself as he runs his bladed hands across each other and sharpens them. Then, he states "Plus, I come bearing news about Sky and his friends".

"Which would be?", Herobrine asked unsurely, wondering if to believe what the monochromic melon is saying.

"They are on their way to Mount Foreverest to come into contact with someone, don't know who their name is, it kinda slipped my mind", Slashur answered, mentally frustrated with himself for forgetting a possible vital piece of infomation.

"Eh, makes sense. I did bite a chuck of his already-bitten head off before I corrupted him. I knew he would have memory problems", Enderlox pointed out, remembering back in the event where he was suppose to corrupt Amity, but Bashur had gotten in the way of his process and Tainted him instead.

"Wait a second!", Slashur exclaimed suddenly, making Herobrine and Enderlox focus their attention on him, thinking that he may have been able to remember something. However, the response isn't what they had hoped.

"...How in the Nether was I able to climb up a wall?", Slashur questioned, turning around to look up at the ceiling and entryway where he had entered through. Herobrine and Enderlox exchange glances with each other, Enderlox makes a circling gesture near his head with his finger to show how much Slashur has lost every ounce of sanity immediately after getting Tainted.

Herobrine turns back to the melon "Okay, Slashur, I think I've heard enough. We've already heard enough from you to come up with a hypothesis as to what Sky and the others are up to. In the meantime, help yourself to one of the main rooms in the upper level".

"Why, thank you, master. Whenever you need me, I shall be available...when I'm needed...to be needed", Slashur babbled on, then turns and climbs up a nearby pillar, reaching the top floor within seconds and jumps over the railing.

Once he is out of sight, Herobrine comments "I understand that the Taint is suppose to corrupt and change them into their opposites, but he is over-the-line mentally unstable".

"He was already crazy, now he's just practically psychological insane. As much of a nuisance that I think he might be to us, he does represent an Emotion and even those are more vital to us like Sins. Negative Feelings could be better", Enderlox mentions.

"Indeed. Right now, the only thing I have to worry about is Sky and his friends reaching Mount Foreverest. No doubt that they are trying to get into contact with Regina", Herobrine pointed out, turning away from his first creation and walks towards a large window, glancing out and seeing an entire army of Dead Army soldiers.

Enderlox walks up to stand beside him and exclaims "That's ridiculous. Didn't you tell me that Regina is the Valkyrie Leader? That's basically her job!"

"Yes, but she has much more than leadership on her shoulders, Enderlox. Before I got banished into the Nether, she was well-known around the Aether for creating the most complex and fascinating antidotes for incurable poisons that existed during the Cold Age, to which majority of them have gone extinct. No shadow of a doubt in my mind tells me that she has the cure for the Taint. If Sky and the others reach her and use the cure on everything that's Tainted, from vegetation to human life, our entire plan will fall apart", Herobrine explained throughly before looking away from the window to gaze at the dragon hybrid, who looks back at him.

"So, what do you want me to do? Basically attack and Taint all of his friends and in the end, Adam? Although I must say, I am getting rather bored with the long process it takes to corrupt a person from their conscious. Having to travel back and forth through time isn't easy", Enderlox grumbled, baring his teeth in agitation.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. You see, I've been reading some of your blood samples as of recently, and you're starting to show signs of reaching your secondary form soon", Herobrine stated proudly, much to Enderlox's surprise and hope.

"Really? Yes! Finally! I'll be even more stronger than before!", Enderlox praised out, so thrilled to hear that he will be reaching his secondary form. Then, he glances up at Herobrine with determination waving through his eyes and asks him "So, what's the plan gonna be about Sky?"

"Well, the cure that Regina might have for the Taint can only be used by a god, to which Sky happens to be. With Notch out of the picture, it'll be a piece of cake. What I want you to do is capture the remaining people of Sky's group, bring them back here, and deal with the rest. I have developed new methods of Tainting them, quick and effectively. Once Sky is all alone, capture him and bring him back...dead or alive", Herobrine described, picturing images in his head of the ways he is going to torture all of Sky's friends slowly and in the end, Taint them to the point where they will instantly corrupt themselves without Enderlox's assistance.

"Excellent, Master. In the meantime, I'm going to consume as much Taint as I can until I reach my secondary form. And eventually, my final form will come and I will be the most powerful being to exist in the world, maybe even in the whole universe!", Enderlox preached, cackling evilly afterwards.

"Well, second behind 'cause that title belongs to me", Herobrine pointed out, to which causes Enderlox to end his laughter with a shocked look. He glances over at Herobrine, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes, unfortunately, I happen to have more power than all of the Dead Army soldiers combined, plus the current sinners that exist out there. Of course, you don't mind that, do you?", Herobrine questioned.

"Eh...no, of-of course not, Herobrine. After all, you were the one who created me, so even that is more than what I can do", Enderlox unsteadily responded, letting out a weak chuckle in the end.

"Good. I'm glad that we're in agreement with each other. Anyway, I must be off. DeadlyVenom is contacting an experiment with CyberCanadian, something about upgrading him into Cyber 2.0. I must be there to see if everything goes without a hitch. As soon as I'm done, I'll be back to give you your first task", Herobrine stated before turning his body slightly to face the door that enters deeper into the castle. Enderlox just nods silently and watches as his master walks away and goes through the door. But seconds later, Enderlox lowers his eyes into a intense glare, growling in his throat as he is extremely enraged. Moments later, his view is obscured by the face of Slashur, who appears with his head upside-down.

"**BALLS!**", Slashur yelled out, much to Enderlox's fright as the dragon hybrid jumps backwards from the melon.

"Nether!", Enderlox yelled out, shaking for a moment before realizing that Slashur is hanging upside-down from the ceiling of the upper level hallway, a white web-like substance spread out across the wood. Slashur hangs onto the web as if it was rope.

Enderlox regains his stance before questioning "How long were you up there?"

"Oh, pretty much all, including to the point where you just got pissed off for no reason when Herobrine left", Slashur exclaimed insanely, giggling a bit through his sentence. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

Enderlox replies "It was nothing. I'm just frustrated with the way things are going so slowly right now. Enough of me! How in the Nether did you create that web...you know what...I don't even wanna know".


	8. Trailer: SL:TRoE - Arc II

**Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox - Arc II**

* * *

**(Recommended Song to listen to while reading - Centuries by Fall Out Boys)**

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_When all that you have is gone..._

_When you feel that nothing matters..._

_When you know that you can't do anything..._

_Don't._

_Because you can make yourself stronger, smarter, and care if you believe in yourself._

Amity gazes at the emptiness of the land, feeling a sense of longing to see the land that she once flicked through a little child. However, it's been changed into a land of nightmare, betrayal, and disgust.

"Alright, Taint. Do your fucking worst. Because I know that I'm going to do much worst when I get through with you", Amity snarled, glaring at the one thing that ruined everything in her life from the moment that it found its way into the Overworld.

_...Where there is darkness and hate..._

Amity gapes when she sees the monster hanging above her, growling menacingly at her with bright glowing eyes and sharp teeth stained with red saliva.

_...There is light and friendship..._

"I can't go back there. Everyone is gonna know who I am and they'll hate me for it!", Bash cried out, grasping the sides of his head in pain.

"Bash, I know you aren't what people are saying you are. You're a caring person who strives to be the best entertainer to exist in the face of the world. You kept me happy when I was a kid, making me laugh and feel better about myself. That's why you exist in this world...to make people happy and bright light to their dull lives when they feel that they don't have a reason to live", Amity explained to the humanoid melon. "If you don't realize that your past doesn't make you who you are, then I'll never be happy. Not without you to brighten my spirits from being who you are".

Amity brings the melon into a heartfelt hug, Bash returns the gesture strongly. Tears escape and run down his cheeks as he feels the happiness and friendship returning back to his heart from Amity.

_...Shrounded in the purple mist..._

_...is a shred of golden light..._

"I want her dead!", the hybrid growled in furiousness.

_...Will Amity bring back the light that shined over the world..._

_...Or will she fail and darkness will consume the entire world forever?_

"There's absolutely nothing that any of you can do...to ruin my friendship with you. I adore everyone of you...and I wish for the world to be the same way", Amity said softly.

_...More will come, more will happen..._

"Regina?", Amity questioned, spotting the goddess lying on the ground. The fallen Valkyire leader weakly pulls herself up and gazes up.

"Amity...how are you not infected?", Regina asked back.

_...Hearts will break...Hearts will be mended..._

"You two have no idea what you've just done!", the king yelled out in anger towards Amity and Inker.

_...Friends will be made...and betrayals will be done..._

"I can't believe he would be the one out of all of the entire army would do this", Herobrine thought to himself in his mind.

_The adventure continues as a team of survivors will aid Amity in the mission of a lifetime to save the Earth and its inhabitants._

"Amity, hurry!", Lancey called out in a panic, the helicopter hovering near the pad where it once was landed. Emerging from the entrance, Amity runs without looking back towards the aircraft as the entire building is about to explode. Right at the last second when the explosion happens, Amity jumps onto the railing on the helipad and leaps towards the helicopter, the fire and dust from the building travels right towards where she and Lancey are.

**Sky Legends: The Rise of Enderlox - Arc II**

* * *

**Hey everyone, it's Kittyjen1337 here and this will be the last chapter for this story. Sorry, but I've run out of ideas to continue the one-shots, but I'm pretty sure you may have an idea about what will take place in the near future as the story progresses. Let this teaser be a wonderment of what will happen if the hero succeeds or fails.**


End file.
